The Charmed Ones Go To Port Charles
by ColeLover244
Summary: This is a Charmed and General Hospital X-over. Plz R&R. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi. This story is a crossover with General Hospital. You don't really have to watch General Hospital to get this story. But you do have to know some stuff about what's happening on the show to get this story: Ok, Ric Lansing was just arrested for hitting his wife with his car, but he didn't do it. Yeah, that's really all you need to know, lol. If there's anything else you need to know in upcoming chapters I'll tell you before I start the chapter. Please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Port Charles, New York.....  
  
"Hey, Lansing, your lawyers here," Scott Baldwin, the district attourney, told Ric. Ric sat up from his cold, hard bed in his prison cell and saw a tall man with black hair and blue eyes walk to his cell.  
  
"Good morning," the man said.  
  
"It's 6 A.M.," Ric said, his eyes half open.  
  
"I'm aware of that," the man said.  
  
"It's too early."  
  
"Well, you've been charged with attempted murder, I'm gonna need all the time I can get to work on this case."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm your lawyer."  
  
"Yeah, I got that part but what's your name? I've never seen you around here before."  
  
"I'm Cole Turner."  
  
-------------------  
  
Meanwhile at the Halliwell Manor....  
  
Piper was cooking breakfast, Paige was reading the newspaper and Phoebe was getting ready for work.  
  
"Hey, look at this. Some guy in Port Charles, New York was arrested for hitting his wife with his car," Paige said.  
  
"Really? Let me see that," Phoebe said. As Phoebe touched the newspaper, she got a premonition of Cole in a courtroom.  
  
"Oh my god," Phoebe said.  
  
"What is it?" Piper asked.  
  
"Cole's alive."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: YAY! COLE'S ALIVE! lol, sorry, I love Cole (hence my pen name). Ok, please review and tell me if you like it or hate it and whether I should continue or not. Also, sorry that this chapter was short, next one will be longer, I promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
cr: thanks for tellin me Cole had black hair and blue eyes, lol. I was like half asleep when I wrote this. But if you look at the first chapter again I fixed it. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Piper and Paige both yelled at the same time.  
  
"I just got a premenition of Cole in a courtroom," Phoebe said.  
  
"How do you know you weren't seeing something that happened in the past?" Piper asked.  
  
"You see that guy in the newspaper?" Phoebe said, pointing to the picture of Ric Lansing on the front page.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That was the guy Cole was defending."  
  
"Then that means..."  
  
"Cole's in Port Charles," Paige said, finishing Piper's sentence.  
  
"What should we do?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I say we go to Port Charles and try to vanquish Cole," Paige said, "I can orb us there."  
  
"Ok, let's go," Piper said and they orbed out to Port Charles.  
  
---------------  
  
"Can we work on my case later? I'm really tired," Ric said. Cole sighed.  
  
"Fine, I'll come back later," Cole said. Just as he was about to leave the police station, he saw Piper, Phoebe, and Paige come in.  
  
"How the hell did they find me?" Cole asked himself. Cole quickly looked for somewhere to hide. He didn't see anywhere to hide so he went to Ric's cell. Ric sat up from his bed.  
  
"I thought we were going to talk about my case later?" he said.  
  
"Ok, I need to get out of here, so you cannot tell anyone what you're about to see," Cole said.  
  
"What are you talking abou-" before Ric could finish his sentence, Cole shimmered out.  
  
"What the hell?" Ric said to himself. Cole shimmered back in.  
  
"I forgot to tell you, if anyone comes in here asking about me, don't tell them when I'm coming back here," Cole said and he shimmered back out. Ric stood there with a confused look on his face. Ric shook his head.  
  
"I need some sleep," Ric said, and he laid back down on his bed.  
  
------------  
  
"Ok, so tell me again why we came to the police station?" Paige said.  
  
"Because, the guy Cole is defending hasn't gone to court yet which means he's still in jail and since Cole is his lawyer he might know where we can find him," Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok," Paige said. Then, Scott came up to them.  
  
"Hi, can I help you ladies with anything?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're here to visit Ric Lansing," Piper said.  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"Uh...we're old friends of his, and we just wanted to come see how he was doing," Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh, ok, right this way," Scott said, and he brought them to Ric's cell.  
  
-------------  
  
"Lansing, you have visitors," Scott said, then he left. Ric sat up.  
  
"Why do people keep coming and waking me up," Ric muttered to himself.  
  
"Hi, sorry to come so early but we have to ask you some questions about your lawyer," Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok," Ric said.  
  
"Your lawyer is Cole Turner, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you know where we could find him."  
  
"No, I don't, sorry."  
  
"Well, when is he coming back here."  
  
"He- he probably won't be back until tomorrow, he said he had some stuff to do today," Ric lied.  
  
"Oh, ok well, thanks." Phoebe, Piper, and Paige left.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Piper asked.  
  
"We'll find somewhere to stay for tonight, then we'll come back tomorrow to find Cole," Phoebe said.  
  
-------------  
  
Cole shimmered in to Ric's cell.  
  
"I told them you won't be back till tomorrow," Ric told him.  
  
"Good, thanks," Cole said.  
  
"Your welcome, and since I covered for you, you have to answer some of my questions...what the hell are you? And why are you trying to hide from those women?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I told you guys this chapter would be longer! Anyways, I'll try to update again soon. Please, please, PLEASE review! :) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I planned on posting it yesterday but my computer broke. So here it is! Also, thanx to everyone who reviewed! (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Cole got Ric out on bail, they went to Ric's house and Cole told him everything.  
  
"So you're a demon?" Ric asked, again.  
  
"Yes," Cole said.  
  
"Now, why do they think they vanquished you?"  
  
"Because they thought that I wasn't invincible in the other reality but I guess I was and I left before they came to my penthouse so they'd think they vanquished me."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ok, you probably think I'm insane but I'm telling the truth."  
  
"Alright fine, I believe you."  
  
" You can't tell anyone about this and you cannot tell the Charmed Ones where I am."  
  
"Ok, I won't."  
  
"Thanks, I'll come back later and talk about the case with you." Cole shimmered out.  
  
-----------  
  
"Ok, Ric just got on on bail," Phoebe said, walking into their hotel room.  
  
"How do you know?" Piper asked.  
  
"I went to ask Ric about Cole again, to see if maybe he was covering for him and the D.A. told me," Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok, well then we'll find his address and go there and wait for Cole," Piper said.  
  
"Already got it," Paige said coming into the hotel room with Ric's address written on a piece of paper in her hand, "I went to see his wife in the hospital and she told me it."  
  
"She just told you his address even though she had no idea who you are?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well.I had to tell her I worked for the D.A. but, hey, if we can find Cole then I did the right thing."  
  
"Ok, let's go," Piper said, and they left for Ric's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry that chapter was so boring and short, but next one will be better, promise ( 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long, too. My computer got messed up and it took a while to get another one. Ok, anyways I promise that unless something happens with my computer again, that it won't take so long to post another chapter. Oh, and please review! :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper, Paige, and Phoebe arrived at Ric's house and walked up to the door.  
  
"Ok, let's just look in the window and see if maybe Cole is there, if he is we can wait out here until he leaves," Phoebe said.  
  
"Good idea," Piper said.  
  
"I'll look," Paige said. Paige walked to the window and saw Ric sitting on the couch, Cole wasn't there.  
  
"He's not here," Paige told them.  
  
"Alright, we'll just get him to help us find Cole then," Phoebe said, she went to knock on the door when Paige stopped her.  
  
"Wait," Paige said, "Cole just shimmered into the house."  
  
"He shimmered in?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, and Ric doesn't look very shocked to see him."  
  
"That means that he knows Cole's a demon," Piper said.  
  
"Yeah, which means he probably knows who we are, too," Phoebe said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ric looked up as Cole shimmered in.  
  
"You know, you really should use the door next time. If you keep shimmering in someone might be here and see you," Ric said.  
  
"Fine, next time I'll use the door. I just came to tell you the charges against you were dropped," Cole told him.  
  
"Really? Why? Did they find out who did it?"  
  
"Yeah, some guy confessed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What should we do?" Paige asked.  
  
"I say we go in there and vanquish his sorry ass," Piper said.  
  
"No, we still might not be able to vanquish him," Phoebe said.  
  
"Let's go in there anyways, I could try blowing him up," Piper said.  
  
"Fine, let's go," Phoebe said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did the Charmed Ones come looking for me again?" Cole asked.  
  
"Nope," Ric said.  
  
"Ok, good, with luck they'll just leave town and then I can live a normal life here."  
  
"I doubt it, they were pretty anxious to find out where you were. I dont't think they'll give up so easily." Just then, they heard the door explode. Ric jumped off the couch. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe walked in.  
  
"Looks like I was right," Ric said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I will post another chapter as soon as I come up with an idea on what to write, which should be in a couple of days. Please review! :) 


End file.
